Bebop Wizard
by Claws2
Summary: This is a Harry Potter crossover with Cowboy Bebop. Don't like it? Don't read it. Do not expect timely updates.
1. Intro

Bebop Wizard

Hello everyone. This is my first story, and based off an idea I had a few days ago. Unfortunately, I am not exactly as creatively imaginitive a person as I used to be, so I expect I'll probably butcher this completely. However, if any of you want to try your own hand at writing a better version, be my guest. All I ask is that you leave a message in my forum once you have the first chapter up containing a link to your story, and whatever information about it you are willing to give.

One more thing, I get distracted rather easily and am still wading my way through school, so please don't expect updates incredibly often.

This story is a crossover between the Harry Potter series of novels written by J.K. Rowling, and the television anime series Cowboy Bebop. It will contain spoilers from both stories, and will likely lead many readers to ponder my home address to either congratulate me in person for my few accomplishments during its writing, or pound away at my flesh and bones until the pulpy, bloody mess on the floor is impossible to recognize as ever having been a human body. In addition, I unfortunately own very little and the copyrights to Harry Potter, nor to Cowboy Bebop lie among my earthly possessions. In other words, don't sue me.

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

Prologue: Part One: Prophecies

Hidden throughout the world is a secret community of people not too unlike the rest of us. They have jobs like the rest of us, instincts like the rest of us, and live their lives not very much unlike our own. Some of them carry grudges, are predjudiced, commit crimes, and generally behave under various levels of immorallity. Others remain on the opposite side of morality, separated by nought but a thin line and petty ideals. The one thing they all have in common, that separates them from the rest of humanity, is the gift most of them share. This gift has likely been known by countless titles, though the one most all of us have heard in modern times is quite simply, "Magic."

Deep within the confines of the segment of this community based in England, there lies a hall lined with shelves. This hall, several stories beneath the surface of London, hidden within a branch of the government of the Magical Community of England known as the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries, stands home to an ever increasing collection of glass globes containing recordings of those mythical foretellings known as prophecies. This, "Hall of Prophecies," as it is called, currently housed, hidden shelved among countless others of varying import, both greater and lesser than their own, lay two prophecies regarding the future, one of the Wizarding World, but the other of the world as a whole.

These prophecies took it upon themselves to tell a tale of a man, one Thomas Marvolo Riddle, better known in these times as the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort, and a young boy, recently born to this Earth, one Harry James Potter. The more recent, and more likely to be studied in the hopes of stopping the war currently enduring countless casualties among both combatants and innocents, and having been recited in person to one Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as part of a job interview for the place of Divination Professor among the faculty is as follows.

_"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES_

_BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES_

_AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT_

_AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES_

_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES"_

This prophecy, made in the village Hogsmeade, was decided mere months later to speak of one of two newborn wizards, one who was named Neville Longbottom, and one other. A boy named Harry Potter. Centuries earlier a far different prophecy had also been made about one of these two boys, though by the time someone deciphered the relationship, it was far too late. This is their story.

_THE CHOSEN ONE WITH EYES OF DEATH_

_SHALL FIRST BE MARKED THEN DISAPPEAR_

_DECADES AHEAD SHALL HE BE FLUNG_

_TO AGE AMONG ANOTHER ONE_

_TWO WORLDS SHALL WAR_

_AGAINST TERROR AND FOR_

_A SATELLITE FALLS AT THE END_

_FEW MEMORIES REMAIN AND FEW SPECIES_

_HUMANS SHALL REBUILD AND LEAVE_

_THE MOTHER SHALL CRY THOUGH SOME STILL REMAIN_

_THE CHOSEN SHALL APPEAR AGAIN_

_ONE YOUNG MAN REMEMBERS_

_A STORY LONG LOST_

_THEN TELLS IT TO TWO KIDS WHO SEARCH_

_TOGETHER THEY FIND SEVERAL TRUTHS LONG FORGOTTEN_

_AND WITH THEM THE DARK LORD'S LOST HEART_

_THE RADICAL TWOSOME SHALL FIND IN A CONSTRUCT_

_THE THOUGHTS OF THAT HAT GRYFFINDOR'S_

_THEY SHALL REBUILD A DEAD SCHOOL WITH HELP FROM THEIR FRIENDS_

_AFTER THOSE HUMANS AND DOG ROPE SOME FOES_

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

So what do you all think? I was going to make this a bit longer at first, but I couldn't find very much in the way of James' and Lily's descriptions - height for example - so I had to cut it off here. If anyone could help me with figuring out some decent descriptions for them, I would appreciate it. In addition, I also need to buy some copies of the Bebop series to refresh my memory as I've only seen it so far on Adult Swim. For those of you who have read this far already, I thank you for doing so, and encourage you to attempt to write your own version of the story. I also wish to apologize for my long sentences and for any grammar and spelling mistakes or inconsistencies.

Thanks go out to AngelOfTheIronBook for agreeing that I should have killed myself for even thinking of trying to write a Harry Potter fanfiction, much less a crossover, and for confirming the fact that my sentences are longer than is comfortable, but in most cases are not run-on sentences. Thanks also go out to those who have given me ideas or made fun of this one when told about it, including my friends George and Leon. Before anybody asks, these are not their real names, just what they like to have friends call them.


	2. Prologue To a Future Past

Prologue: Part Two: How it All Began

It was 11:00 p.m on the night of October thirty-first, 1981 a.d. In a humble dwelling in the village of Godric's Hollow lived a young couple by the names of James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter. Their home had been hidden by magic to protect them from being attacked by the Dark Lord mere weeks ago. This couple also had a small son, one Harry James, who often had his parents wondering how they could have been blessed with a son that always slept so easily and peacefully every night.

James was twenty-four years old, and six feet tall, with hazel-brown eyes. He had unruly, raven-black hair that, if it would ever behave, would probably hang down to his shoulders. His wife, Lily, was also twenty-four years of age, and only slightly taller than her husband, with eyes that shone an unusual shade of green. Her vibrant red hair, being much more manageable than that of her husband, James, was currently framing her face with a slight curl. Their son, Harry, who had been born little more than a year ago, had inherited his mother's eyes, and his father's hair, and his face was like that of James, but with Lily's softer features. Harry had also inherited James' penchant for mischief and Lily's curiosity, and had a habit of imitating their animagus forms, and that of his father's best friend, Sirius Black, from time to time behind their backs. Once, in a feat anyone looking would have previously thought impossible, he had even managed to manipulate his magic to transfigure himself into an incredible likeness of what Remus Lupin's werewolf form could have looked like had he been bitten at such a young age and survived.

What young Harry's parents seemed to oblivious to notice whenever James invited his fellow Marauders to visit, was the fact that he absolutely did not like one of them in the slightest. If Harry was playing with, or even talking to, either Remus or Sirius, he would usually be having the time of his life. Unless he noticed Peter Pettigrew nearby. Anytime Harry had reason to believe Peter was in the vicinity, he would go straight to one of the cabinets in the kitchen. Now, many of you might not find this too unusual, unless you knew what was in this specific cabinet.

Mouse traps.

Now, many of you might be wondering, "Why would Harry's parents leave a bunch of mouse traps where their son could reach them," or perhaps even, "What do mouse traps have to do with anything?" You might even be wondering, "What would young Harry do with a bunch of traps meant for rodents if one of his father's friends were visiting?" The answers are actually quite simple. James left the traps in that cabinet because he did not know what else to do with them, as Lily refused to allow him to throw them away. Of course, he and Lily did make sure to use locking charms on the door to this cabinet, and therefore could not figure out how their son, a mere infant, kept managing to disable their progressively more complex security wards. As for the other two questions, there's only one answer required. Pettigrew's animagus form, which they would all soon find out to be very fitting, was a rat.

On this particular night our story begins, young Harry, who as I have said before usually makes no trouble going to sleep before 9:00 p.m., instead would not cease crying, and kept attempting to leave his room on the second floor, and possibly even the cottage itself. Lily and James, as I'm sure you can imagine, were quite confused by this, as well as beginning to grow annoyed, due to having to continually place the child back within his bassinet. When midnight arrived, Harry, who was once again crying as his mother carried him back to his room, suddenly stopped, right before a loud explosion signalled the destruction of the front door into the cottage.

James, who was walking alongside Lily, spun around just in time to see Voldemort standing at the bottom of the staircase. Panicking, James looked at his wife one last time, and yelled, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" before stumbling back out of the room. As Harry and his mother listened to the high-pitched laughter and the sounds of dueling outside his room, Lily started waving her wand over Harry and muttering something at a frantic pace. As she lay him down and turned around, there was a green light before the noises stopped and the Dark Lord appeared in the doorway.

Lily dropped her wand and began to slowly back her way towards her son, all the while screaming, "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The figure in the doorway shook his head in frustration as he began to walk forward and raise his wand. "Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..." the figure growled.

Lily began to cry and shake her head as she continued to scream, "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!" As Voldemort raised his wand and began to move his lips to form the incantation for the killing curse, Lily's voice took on a frantic note. "Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..." were the last words to come from her mouth before she screamed as the curse sped towards her body.

The Dark Lord continued past the new corpse as young Harry glared at him with a level of hatred that made even Voldemort pause for a miniscule period of time. In the next second, as Voldemort raised his wand and waved it in a particular pattern, and Harry made the same with his empty hand, they both screamed the words, "Avada Kedavra," causing light the same shade as Harry's eyes to shoot towards the other. Before the curse could hit Harry, however, an indescribable shimmerring barrier appeared between the infant and the man, reflecting the curse back towards Voldemort's body at an increased speed, causing both curses to hit the man simultaneously, and letting only a sliver through to cause a lightning-bolt shaped scar to appear on Harry's forehead.

As the Dark Lord's spirit painfully fled the cottage, having projected itself just before the curses hit, the building was swiftly engulfed in an unholy light before turning to rubble leaving nothing but a handful of adult corpses.

Harry Potter had vanished.


	3. Inspiration

I have no excuses aside from this: "Life"

Thanks for this chapter go out to Chibianime, HelKat, ImmortalScorpio, LADYUNICORN, teamkyubi, Serenity Yue, & the water omega for being interested enough to add this story to your respective lists - I'm sorry for the long wait; to GondorianLinkMaster listening to me when I was stuck, even though you didn't really help out; and especially to JoshSmote for actually helping me get myself back in gear. HP/HrG/LL fans may wish to check out his story on AFF - if so, please keep in mind that it's currently undergoing revision.

Once more, I apologize to any readers for the abhorrent tardiness of this update...and remind you not to keep your hopes up.

----

Sirius Black warily approached the smouldering flames which still engulfed the former home of one of his best friends and the man's wife and child, despite the state of terror and shock that currently defined his being.

_"Merlin..."_

_"Lily...James...Harry..."_

_"Please...no..."_

These were the only words to intrude in his thoughts or to escape, in however quiet a whisper, between his parted lips.

Passing the threshold where once stood the front entry, Sirius paused, then crouched down beside his friend's corpse. Turning James' body over to reveal the face, Sirius was unsurprised to find his eyes glassy with death, but relieved to find an expression of defiance and determination instead of the terrified one which had become so commonplace at such scenes in recent times. Tearfully levitating James outside, Sirius continued inside and climbed the staircase.

Coming to the top stair and crossing the hall, he paused again as he came to the door to Harry's nursery. He saw two more bodies on the floor and took the time to identify them both, as well, unable to contain his surprised gasp when he recognized the Dark Lord Voldemort from James and Lily's memories of fighting him.

It was at this point when Sirius consciously noted the absence of both Harry's voice and Harry himself from the room. His worry led him to search the house for five minutes longer, before he retrieved Lily's and Voldemort's corpses and exited the house.

He had been sitting across the road and staring with glazed eyes at the three bodies he had arrayed in front of him for ten minutes when he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder that could only belong to Rubeus Hagrid, the half-Giant employed as Hogwarts' Groundskeeper.

"He's gone, Hagrid...Harry's gone."

"Wot 'appened, Sirius? 'Ow'd 'e find 'em?"

"I...I don't know. I came over because I had heard some news I wanted to share, but the house was already like this when I arrived. When I went inside I...I-I-I found James...." Sirius' voice trailed off thickly.

"There, there, Sir'us; take yer time. Few deep breaths."

After a few more minutes, Sirius continued. "He fought back, you could see it on his face...he didn't just give in. I brought him out here, then went back in and headed upstairs. Once I got to Harry's room, I saw _him_." Sirius pronounced the last word with such disgusted ferocity that he was almost able to ignore the tears that had begun to spill from his eyes. Hagrid himself made no comment. "Lily was inside, between that...thing and Harry's cot, but...." Sirius' breath hitched before he could finish, and he finally turned to face Hagrid.

"Why did he do it, Hagrid; tell me why," Sirius insisted. Before the older wizard could reply, Sirius continued. "Why did he betray us? Why did he betray them?!"

Hagrid crouched down to Sirius' height and held him in place by his shoulders. "Calm down, Sir'us. Whadda yer mean; who betrayed ye?"

Sirius froze and looked directly into the eyes of the man he and his friends had often seen interacting with the inhabitants of Hogwarts' Forbidden Forest during their escapades. The expression on his face implied that he had only just realized Hagrid's presence. His eyes cleared themselves of the shock he was experiencing, replacing it with righteous fury. "Peter," he hissed in pain and sorrow. "Peter was the Secret Keeper. He told _Him_ where they were hiding. I never should have convinced them to switch!"

As Sirius began to berate himself, Hagrid looked over the bodies once more and realized one was missing. He gently shook the younger man to get his attention. "Sirius. Sirius! Where's 'Arry? 'E's not still inside 'at place, is 'e?"

"He's gone, Hagrid," Sirius repeated in a defeated tone. "Harry's...gone. He wasn't there."

The pair stood there in silence, grieving for their friends. Eventually, Sirius came to a decision.

"I'm going after him, Hagrid. I'm going to kill the man responsible for their d-deaths. James and Lily deserve that much."

Hagrid looked up at the nighttime sky as if searching for something. After a moment, he looked back at Sirius and held the younger individual with his gaze. "Ye won' be able ta do much on yer own, Sir'us. Ye're not doin' 'is alone."

"What choice is there, Hagrid. Everyone else will still think I was the Secret Keeper, and they can't catch you helping me murder that bloody rat, because you already have a record."

"Go ter Frank 'n' Alice; tell 'em wotcher tol' me. At the very least, yer kin wait there in case 'ere's another attack. Send an owl ter Remus and 'ave 'im meet yer there, too."

Sirius had calmed somewhat by this point and was thinking more rationally. "Thanks, Hagrid; you're right. I'll do that." It was at this point when Sirius remembered something. "Hagrid...you're probably not going to want to hear this, but...it was Dumbledore who suggested I have James and Lily switch to someone else and provided me with most of the argument I used to convince them. He may have expected something like this to happen."

Hagrid tensed, but looked pained and resigned, rather than angry. He knew that the Headmaster occasionally used people to his own ends, despite wishing to ignore the fact from a sense of debt toward the elderly man. "I...I know, Sir'us...I know. I'll be careful, and I'll ask some friends ter kip an eye out fer ye."

"Take my bike, Hagrid; it'll be too conspicuous for me to use. And don't look Albus directly in the eye, he's--"

"A Legilimens. Thanks, Sir'us."


	4. Preview of Things to Come

On reading through my current reviews for this story, I realized that - due to my recently finalised decision to go ahead and write a good bit of HP Timeline history for the Bebop Timeline segment - I should go ahead and provide a preview of how I plan to introduce the secondary plot arc to prevent upset and stave off the inevitable angry mobs. I would like to warn you that this is essentially my rough draft - and one I feel highly incomplete at that. If any of you would like to assist me in getting past blockades during my writing process, please contact me and I shall provide you with details regarding my current progress and plans.

It is also my desire to remind you that I would like to see other writers take a shot at their own version of this story. If you wish to take up this challenge, please inform me. Should you ask, I will gladly provide guidelines - though I sheepishly admit that I have some difficulty in keeping them loose - as well as scene and minor or major plot ideas.

Authors, reviewers and lurker-types interested in sharing their own ideas for story challenges unrelated to this particular venture are invited to join the regulars over at EDelta88's Challenges Forum found in his profile. Delta is best known for his..._unique_ ideas and for his story Naruto of the Nine Tails (NotNT).

----

**AN2**

I am currently suffering a bit of Writer's Block. Hopefully, any answers I may receive to the poll I have placed in my profile will help with that.

One thing to keep in mind when answering the poll, since FFN decided to cut it off after a set point, is that Rodolfus, Rabastan and Barty will likely be killed off during the battle if I don't receive sufficient votes or suggestions otherwise - these will be applied individually.

I would also appreciate any suggestions for the layout of Longbottom Manor and its Grounds.

It may interest you to know that I have now started a new Forum where you can discuss this story or ask for assistance with your own.

----

Appledelhi Siniz Hesap Lutfen was a rather ordinary man, relatively speaking. He worked at the Gate Company, in a department which was in charge of mapping and scheduling locations for new Subspace Gates. These 'Gates' would allow a spacecraft to enter a network, of sorts, consisting of paths allowing for expedient travel throughout the solar system. The reason for the continual construction of more gates, which were each a masterpiece of modern technology even without being active, was the constant shift in orbital position of each planet or satellite relative to the sun. A rather tedious job, all considered, but it did provide substantial income, and he enjoyed the process.

His favorite hobby was actually not dissimilar from his job. You see, Appledelhi had always enjoyed collecting and perusing antique maps of Earth. He would often sit and ponder how the experience might have felt to visit the places thereon, and enjoyed finding amusement in some of the names.

For several months now, however, Appledelhi had not often visited his study wherein his collection had been stowed. He had been far too busy taking care of his daughter, named Francoise, since his wife had taken ill. The doctors, unable to treat her condition, had decided it wise to place her under cryogenics until modern medicine had advanced sufficiently to cure her. Thus, Appledelhi cared for his daughter alone, with only the support of those in his department to help entertain her on occasion.

He hoped none ever broke into his house. This was not for any of the obvious reasons, as he usually took Francoise with him to work, but lest they enter the attic and learn of his lineage. Despite open appearance, prejudice was still very common, as were religious zealots, and he feared for the safety of his daughter should that happen.

Humans were, after all, still a species jealous of those with abilities other individuals might not have.

----

It was Appledelhi's first full day off in over a fortnight, and he had noticed that morning he was running low on groceries. Deciding not to wake Francoise from her nap, he went next door to ask his neighbour, another Gate employee he had found to be rather responsible and trustworthy, to watch Francoise in case she awoke, then left to the store to get what was needed.

When he finished, he returned home to find his neighbour asleep in the yard, and his daughter playing with a set of edible paints. His laughter woke his neighbour, who went to wash her face clean before helping with the groceries and returning home. After she had left, Appledelhi took Francoise into the den, where she played with her blocks, while he caught up on the news reports.

Needless to say, it caught both of them by surprise when a golden dome appeared that caused the television and lights to short circuit and the Air Conditioner to sputter slightly. Francoise, curious as to this new oddity, walked awkwardly across the room and touched the dome just as her father stood to stop her. Upon her touching the dome, it disappeared to show an exhausted young boy who looked to be the same age as Francoise herself. The boy calmed down somewhat as her father came over, managing to convey that his name was Harry Potter, then fell unconscious as Appledelhi caught him.

Appledelhi sighed as he saw this, worried what he would have to tell people, deciding quickly to care for the boy. His decision was helped, of course, when he saw his daughter stare at a small blanket before it flew over and covered the recently identified 'Harry.'


End file.
